The Layer 2 Tunneling Protocol (L2TP) is a client-server protocol that allows a data link layer protocol, such as the Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP), to be tunneled across a network. A L2TP access concentrator (LAC), associated with a first end of a tunnel, may forward packets to L2TP network server (LNS) associated with a second end of the tunnel.